


無人之境

by kurasio



Series: Endymion [7]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22482832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurasio/pseuds/kurasio
Summary: 他養了一條狗，後知後覺地幫他戴上項圈，才發現一直跟在後頭。
Relationships: Lee Minhyuk/Yoo Kihyun
Series: Endymion [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755475
Kudos: 3





	無人之境

"I got to try and try and got to find the no man's land."

他等了兩分鐘。一秒不差，劉基賢在數字變換的瞬間按熄手機螢幕，推開笨重的安全門時故意發出了巨大的聲響。逃生梯下的兩個人抬起頭來，見他走過去，李玟赫焦躁的表情瞬間轉為舒坦。他先抓住了李玟赫空著的那隻手臂，把人往後帶時抓在另一隻袖子上的手指就只好放開。

劉基賢看著眼前的人，讓自己看上去流露著不得已的歉意－－事實上是只要他想，他就能顯得像一回事。然而吐出的言詞卻閃爍著冷漠。請不要再來找玟赫了，劉基賢說，他就是學不會拒絕人。

我很困擾呢，他說著就回頭走掉。李玟赫踉蹌地跟在後頭，他聽見他輕聲說抱歉，也不曉得是對誰。

他養了一條狗，後知後覺地幫他戴上項圈，才發現一直跟在後頭。

劉基賢沒有說話，他單方面開始了冷戰而李玟赫的心慌太過容易就被看穿。有時候看著太可憐了，他忍不住心想自己究竟還是做得太狠。

李玟赫在各種時間點逮到機會就要抓住他的肘，基賢哪、基賢你聽我說，如此這般企圖虛弱地辯駁，但那些應當傾巢而出的話語總在對上眼神的瞬間被他咽回喉底。劉基賢沒有追問，他只是嘆一口氣。

夜晚李玟赫會尾隨他進房間，坐在他的床邊安靜地等待許可。他抬起手，李玟赫就自己湊過來抓住，企圖將手掌按上自己的臉頰。李玟赫的手比他的大得多，容易就能圈住他的手腕，但他總是做得很困難地，像是必須用上畢生的力氣才能抓住他那樣。劉基賢閉上眼睛，在睫毛的顫動之下他能看見透過來的光影。李玟赫擋住了桌燈，把嘴唇碰上來，又說對不起。

劉基賢沒有推開他，親吻讓他透不過氣，他向使他缺氧之人需求氧氣，怒意與欲求的循環。他在綿長的吻結束後氣喘吁吁，任自己吐出惡毒的話語。

不要在外面晃來晃去，太刺眼了，像被丟掉的狗。

李玟赫沒有反駁，用雙臂將他圈在胸口與臂彎之間，低下頭親吻他的太陽穴。他輕聲說對啊，我太不安了，邊在耳後也留下了吻，喃喃地說不要丟下我。

在許多時候他可以是很自私的人，包括現下的行動都是純粹的自私使然。劉基賢這樣告訴自己，並不是他將李玟赫當成必須背負的義務，而是自身恐懼使然。當他發現自己的情緒如此輕易因他人左右時劉基賢相當訝異，然而他向來消化良好。無論是自己絕非無欲無求，或者認清個性裡的自私都是一樣，李玟赫只是包含在內，在他無止盡的貪欲裡頭，也躲在他皮膚底層的恐懼。

他必須確保李玟赫的身心健康，以免自己的世界任意塌毀。

聽上去很可笑，卻是必須悉心維護的事項。因為我的小狗太愚蠢了，他會假裝無可奈何地說。

得把他看好才行。


End file.
